The love of a monster and an angel
by Frozenheart122
Summary: Demigod zutara story. Zuko has lived in hiding with his father his whole life and has been given a mission, but when he goes to camp to complete it a certain blue eyed beauty gets in his way. But the is a secret that zuko's father has been keeping from him. That could turn him into a true monster


**Hi guys this is my first zutara story it Is a demigod story and I've been pondering on it for I while but lately I've had some hate mail about a different story so please if I'm going to continue writing in general I need your support so please enjoy the story and tell me what you think. **

Breathing deeply I inhale the smell of the ocean letting it wash over me, I loved these times away from the other people of the camp, to feel normal. I do love it here in camp with all my friends. But I miss my old home, I used to live on the Irish shore with my mother and my brother. It's been 5 years since I first joined camp when I was 12 years old.

"Katara," comes the child like voice of my best friend Aang, he is the son of Zeus and controlled the wind with ease he also had some say in the weather but that was only when he was extremely upset. Turning away from my peaceful sea I look at him feeling the smile instantly light up my face as I see the 14 year old. "Come on were about to play catch the flag and we need you."

Grinning I run after him though I disagree with war I can't help but love the thrill of going against the people of the camp in our 'friendly' battles, not always casualty free. "Alright guys it's time to go up against the reds in this game Toph Katara and me are going to attack and aim for the flag, Aang you will come with us." I nodded to myself as Suki the team leader gives everyone their positions for the game.

I feel the familiar anticipation of the game begin to rush through me and the blood began to pound in my ears. And suddenly were running leaping over the trees as the enemy comes barrelling towards us. As we get to the halfway point half of the team splits off to draw the reds away from the flag. Not many of us were left as a quarter of the team was staying with the flag. But on we continued to barrel down and down through the thick under-growth out of the trees Ty lee barrels towards us taking out Toph who couldn't sense her approach. As she jumps up to another tree I hastily drag the moisture out of it causing her to fall to the ground. Hard.

Jet, Ty lees brother leaps out of the trees just after and Aang was sucked into battle with him. It is just me and Suki know but the flag doesn't seem any closer feeling despair and exhaustion set in. My thighs aching and breath laboured. Slowing we stop at a lake to drink the cool liquid running down my throat. "Are you ok" She pants cheeking herself for injury. I nod still gulping for breath. Suddenly a flash of red catches my eye. Standing I turn to look at Suki ready to tell her my sighting, but before I can an unintentional gasp leaves my lips. Along her arm a deep gash was bleeding rapidly. Bending down to help her she yells. "No go we can't lose to Azula." Azula is the leader of the red camp daughter of Hades she's lived here her whole life and is utterly prime evil. She would never let us here the end of it if we lost.

Running towards the flag I feel a grin stretch over my face, I'm just about to reach it when. I feel fire burn my hand and pain shoot through me falling back I hit the ground. An evil cackling resound around the room. Azula, throwing the water I had collected from the tree I try to hit her. She dodges it and suddenly a deadly amount of fire is barrelling towards me. My tired body but I refused to stop, Azula has made my life hell at whatever chance she gets and it needs to stop. Thinking about the things she has done to me stirs a power deep within me gathering all the water I could hold I blast it at her in and again and again. The last one catches her out and I watch as she falls to the ground. Sprinting towards the flag using the last of my effort I clutch it in my palms and thrust it up into the sky light begins to bound off it as I do and everyone instantly knows that the flag has been found.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Well done Sugar queen," came the gruff voice of my friend Toph daughter of Demeter goddess of Agriculture, she had the power over earth, and unfortunately she was born blind. And at the minute is brooding over getting caught out by Ty lee when she jumped as she had not sensed her.

We are waiting outside the infirmary for the daughter of Athena aka Suki I would have healed it however Iroh our camp leader said he would rather check it out himself, which I couldn't help but take slightly offensively. " Toph you can't win every battle, relax your still one of the most powerful demigods here." She continued to brood but I did notice the slight smirk on her face as I finished.

"Well done Sis," came the excited voice of my twin brother Sokka, the son of Poseidon who wanted everyone to know it, "you kicked Azula's butt." Laughing I hug him, though an idiot I adore my brother.

"Well done Katara," came the smooth voice of Jet the son of Aphrodite whom every girl except me, Suki and Toph would swoon at the mere sight of. But of course the pompous idiot has to set his sight on me. Rolling my eyes I practically here my brother flip the switch into protective mode.

"Leave her alone Jet," My brother says harshly. Chuckling he turns and leaves thank Gods. Giggling at my brothers antics I turn back to see Suki come out of the infirmary a bandage around her arm. Smiling she simply says "What did miss," As my brother continued to scan the area for any boys, yes were not normal.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Who is the enemy," came a chilling voice.

"Zeus and Poseidon," came the reply.

"What must you do?"

"Capture their children,"

The evil cackling consumed all light in the area.


End file.
